wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Kratt
Chris Kratt is a member of the Wild Kratts crew and the younger of the two Kratt brothers. Together, he and his brother Martin Kratt are the protagonists of Wild Kratts. Chris is the more sensible and analytical of the two, and is characterized by the color green. Appearance Chris is a middle aged man of average height (he is shorter than his older brother, Martin), with tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair with the bangs spiked up. His usual attire consists of khaki shorts, hiking boots, a white undershirt and a green sweater with a neck-length zipper and black stripes running across the sides, with the sleeves rolled up; he typically wears his Creature Power Suit over this outfit. In “Polar Bears Don't Dance,” while adventuring in the Arctic, Chris wore a green jacket, jeans and boots, as well as with his Creature Power Suit. During underwater adventures, he wears a wetsuit. In “Bass Class,” neither he nor Martin actually wear their hiking boots, remaining barefooted throughout the episode. Personality Chris is very similar to his older brother, Martin. He is smart, fun, childish, mischievous, curious, and loves making jokes and pulling pranks. But unlike his brother, Chris likes being organized, and tries to carefully think things through before jumping to conclusions. He is also more technically inclined, patient, attentive, and focused than his brother, and is quick to notice details, however can also be clueless as well as shown in “Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy” and “Little Howler.” There are also times when he gets overexcited about discovering new creatures as seen in “Octopus Wildkratticus” and “Mosquito Dragon.” His childish, little brother side is shown more in the beginning of “Fossa-Palooza”, when he refuses to leave Madagascar without seeing a fossa until Martin brings up their mom's unhappiness when they missed Mother's Day once. His catchphrase is “Living free and in the wild!,” with some variations in certain episodes. Abilities Chris travels with his brother and their friends in the Tortuga, to learn about and save animals. He has extensive knowledge of various creatures, as he is a professional biologist. He is also very athletic, possessing exceptional acrobatic skills, as seen in “Flight of the Draco.” He can also snowboard, water ski, and “manta board”. Quotes Trivia * In "Flight of the Draco", however, he gained temporary acrophobia after falling from a tree. *In real life, Chris took Latin in college so he could know the scientific names of animals. *As a result, cartoon Chris sometimes refers to animals by their scientific names. *In “Tazzy Chris,” it is shown that Zach Varmitech and the Kratts have known each other since childhood. Although they are enemies, their relationship is forgiving and comedic. *Immortal Chris Kratt is A Real Solid Body That Is Born To Be Immortal. *In “Fireflies,” it is shown that Chris is left handed, or south-pawed. *Gourmand often refers to Chris as “green grape.” *In “The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange,” he called Chris “green pea.” *Chris' full name is Christopher Frederick James Kratt. *Chris is a graduate of Carleton College with a Bachelor's Degree in Biology. *Chris sucks his thumb in his sleep, as revealed in “Voyage of the Butterflier XT.” *His astrological sign is Cancer. *His favorite mustelids are badgers. *His favorite Arctic animal is the Arctic wolf. *In “Octopus Wildkratticus,” Chris mentions Jacques Cousteau, the French naval officer and oceanographer famed for having co-developed the Aqua-lung, the first set of scuba gear to reach worldwide popularity and commercial success. *In Hercules - The Giant Beetle, his favorite Greek mythology character is Hercules. Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Male humans Category:Season 1 character debuts Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters